Sifu Zuko
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Aang isn't the only one who needed Zuko to teach them a thing or two. Pink here! Previously called 'Vacation'


Set before Zuko's coronation but after winning the war.

Disclaimer: Did Zutara happen? Then I don't owe Avatar.

* * *

All Zuko wanted was a vacation, a time of inner peace and relaxation.

Instead he found himself in the middle of the dimly lit living room of the Ember Island beach house, wishing dearly that the spirit of Sozin would smite him then and there.

Katara and Toph's fight was still evident by the wreckage they caused in the living room. Furniture was strewn across the room, half of it stuck on the ceiling because of the mud. The two were still fighting, though now in the kitchen. Suki's voice could be heard above all the bending, trying very desperately to sooth everything out.

Sokka sat by the giant mahogany table, his body rigid and stiff. His eyes were sending flitting glances to Ty lee, who sat just as awkwardly as he did. Aang hovered around the pair angrily, his eyes shooting angry glances from Sokka to Ty lee and back.

His uncle was nowhere to be seen.

Zuko stood helplessly in the center of the room. His eyes moving from the mud splattered walls to the awkward and angry trio by the table, finally landing to the lazy figure lying on the miraculous clean couch.

Mai glanced at him.

"This is your fault." She said in her normally bored tone.

Zuko gulped, he couldn't help but believe her.

000000000000000

Days before.

He deserved a break.

Well, technically, they all did, seeing as winning the war was a group effort. But more stress was added to him when he was declared the leader of his own nation.

After a night of celebration from winning the war, Zuko was immediately whisked away to his father's office, where piles and piles of paper work waited for him. Ranging from issuing the releases of various prisoners of war to giving back the stolen land from the Earth Kingdom to calling back all those Azula banished. All of which apparently needed is immediate attention.

'_No wonder uncle quickly declined the position.'_ The young man thought as he signed his signature for the billionth time that day. While the Avatar and his tight knit group travelled the globe once more, attending various celebrations to his honor, he was stuck in his dark, windowless office, somewhat regretting saving the world.

So, of course he didn't even think twice when uncle suggested they invite the gang for a vacation in the Ember Island beach house. It would be a relaxing event. The small group all lying on the beach, the water lazily lapping by their feet. He thought it would just be Aang, his bending masters, Uncle Iroh and Sokka. But no, the blasted swordsman just had to invite his girl friend. Who, in turn, invited Ty lee because who was she to ignore a fellow Kyoshi warrior who was also their friend. Ty lee, like the naïve and foolish girl she is, invited Mai because she was _such_ the life of the party.  
He didn't really know how he felt about her since their last meeting in the prison seeing as he had more important things to worry about, like tax raising in the fire nation to pay for the damage they had cause.

The group was left to their own devices during the day, uncle promised a feast fit a hero that night.

While everyone left to spend some time at the beach or in the town, Zuko was forced to stay inside his parents' old library, finishing the paper work his ministers sent him.

He was so engrossed with his work that he did not notice someone entering the room until they stood in front of him, wearing a mask of false happiness. Golden eyes met the blue.

"Hey, Zuko." She greeted, somewhat sheepishly.

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Yes?"

"Nothing." She smiled nervously, setting herself down on the chair placed in front of his large desk. "Just wanted to talk to my favorite fire bender."

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"Cause I want to spend time with you?" She said in a question.

He let out a soft huff of laughter. "What do you want?" his eyes returning to the document he was reading.

"CAN'T I HAVE A SIMPLE CONVERSATION WITH YOU WITHOUT THE NEED TO GAIN SOMETHING?" she demanded, utterly insulted by his question.

"I'm sorry but our lack of casual conversation supports my notion." He simply states, his eyes still on the scroll.

He heard her sigh "I have a proposition."

He softly grunted for her to continue.

She slumped in her seat and stared at a spot on his table. Her voice was small and childlike. "I need your help."

"In?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I need you…"

"I'm sorry? Your were trailing off."

"I need…"

"I won't kill you to speak louder."

"INEEDYOUTOTEACHMEHOWTOKISS!" she said in a rush. Instantly, she covered her mouth with both her hands, her cheeks slowly turning crimson.

Zuko stared at her. "WHAT?"

She shot off her chair and started to pace, "It's just that I don't really have any experience in the field. It wasn't like there were a lot of men in the South Pole. Don't even get me started on how Sokka learned, you don't know how many times I walked in on him kissing his hand." He took breath and started blabbering again. "And now that the war is over, Aang keeps asking me if everything is okay and if I'm still confused and I really don't know what to answer him. I mean, I like him but in what way and now…I don't know."

He shook his head and returned to what he was reading. "As far as I know, you never really had a problem with kissing Aang during the war."

Katara's blush grew darker. "Every time that happened, it was all instinct, you know? There was too much going on to actually think of the kiss. I can't always depend on a life threatening situation to push me to do things because I'm scared to lose him."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

She let out a sigh of frustration. He was enjoying watching her squirm. "How to kiss."

"Can't you ask someone else?"

"The only other person with experience here in the field is Sokka, which would cause me to puke and, well, you."

Zuko considered her for a moment. "And why should I choose to help you?"

"I'll make you a cake?"

He softly shook his head.

"Create a giant ice sculpture in your honor?"

"Try again."

"I'll do anything you want." She said thought gritted teeth.

"Okay" he shrugged and return to his document.

Katara gaped at him. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

"I said okay. Now, unless you have anything else to discuss, it's best if you leave."

A tiny smirk played on his lips when he heard Katara slam the door shut. It was his vacation too, now it was his turn to play a few games.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**!


End file.
